Future of the Past
by Bizarre Heathen
Summary: With Chi-Chi gone and Bulma moving on with her new husband, Goku and Vegeta find love in each others' arms. Goku/Vegeta slash.


I love Dragonball Z. Favourite anime. Writing fic for first time.

This is Goku/Vegeta slash. Don't like don't read.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening." Goku gives Vegeta a sympathetic look. "Are you okay?"

Vegeta shrugs. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your ex-wife is getting married," Goku says, a heart-broken look on his face. "If I was in your shoes I would be devastated."

"Your ex-wife is dead," Vegeta says, bored, and rolls his eyes at the gutted look Goku gives him. "Whatever, just bring her back with the dragon balls."

"You have to walk me down the aisle now," Bulma says bossily.

"I won't." Vegeta huffs. "This is stupid. I might just fly away."

"Then Goku will bring you back," Bulma looks lovely in her white mini dress, "Come on, silly. It's tradition."

"A lot of my traditions are lost with my planet," Vegeta says, acid in his tone, "I don't follow them, either, woman."

"Hey," Yamcha wraps an arm around Bulma, "She's my woman now."

"She will always be my woman." Vegeta smirks at Yamcha. "I'm just letting you have her."

"Enough," Goku snaps, surprisingly everyone at the pre-wedding party. "I…" He looks surprised at his outburst. "Sorry guys."

"His wife is dead," Vegeta clarifies, "Baby is very sad." He mockingly pouts.

"Do you have any sense?" Bulma scolds Vegeta. "This is why I dumped you."

"And thank whoever is running this universe for that," Vegeta smirks and then immediately scowls when baby Trunks runs to him and tries to jump into his arms.

"Come on," Yamcha smiles at the cute looking toddler, "How can you not melt at the sight?"

"Well you are the stepfather now," Vegeta hands over Trunks to Yamcha who makes a surprised sound.

"No," Trunks squeals and jumps back into Vegeta's arms, "Want daddy."

"Oh god I hate this kid." Vegeta says when he's forced to hug his son.

"Perfect," Bulma giggles, "Both my boys can give me away."

"Kill me," Vegeta begs Goku who gives his friend/rival a sad smile.

* * *

"Okay," Goku says at the reception where Bulma and Yamcha are swaying in each other's arms, "Nothing?"

Vegeta shrugs. He couldn't care less. If Bulma wants to lower her standards and make it with a commoner after she's had a prince, fine. Vegeta's had a son. He's got his heir. Whatever.

"Wow," Goku is mesmerized. "Damn."

"Kakarot." Vegeta says it in his, _you are the biggest and greatest idiot ever,_ tone, "Stop being such a foolish, emotional idiot."

"I'm sorry," Goku shrugs, a little defensive, "I'm a little hurt on your behalf. She just dumps you and moves on? Rude. You are my best friend for god's sake."

"Please stop being such a woman." Vegeta begs Goku. "I might just put you in a dress one of these days."

"You guys have weird kinks." Krillin, who's got 18 on his arm, walks by, and shakes his head. "Even for Saiyans.

"Shut up." Vegeta snaps at the happy couple. "Get lost, both you and your toaster."

"That wasn't very nice." Goku pouts a little. "They are our friends."

"I have no friends," Vegeta promises, and at Goku's pathetic look softens a tiny smidgen, "Except you, imbecile."

Goku brightens up a little too much.

* * *

"Daddy I wanna stay with Goten," Trunks pouts up at Vegeta.

"Whatever," Vegeta couldn't care less. If the brat wants to go be somewhere else for the night, so be it. He's more than capable of taking care of himself. And with Kakarot? He's honestly safer than anywhere else.

Bulma and Yamcha giggle and dance around as if they are a couple of horny teens, ready for their wedding night.

"You could never satisfy her like I did." Vegeta reminds the jolly groom.

"Shame on you," Gohan, ever the Kakarot clone in purity and manners, shames Vegeta.

"Hey I am devastated," Vegeta reminds Gohan, who glares.

"Hey," Goku smiles from where he's dancing with his daughter-in-law, Videl, "Why don't you come stay with us? Keep us company?"

"No thanks." Vegeta says dryly.

"Yeah not a good idea, dad." Gohan says worried. After his mother's death, he's been awfully worried about his innocent father, who while more physically powerful than any of them, is vulnerable and sweet and needs protection. Vegeta while not a supervillain anymore, is still a shady character at best.

"Nonsense," Goku smiles easily, "I could use some help with these two ruffians." He smiles pleasantly at his son and Trunks, who smiles back. Thank god the boy has a much more easygoing personality than his father.

Piccolo remains neutral. He doesn't particularly care either way. God knows Goku can handle himself in a fight. Vegeta could never surpass him physically.

"Now wait just a minute," Vegeta smirks, trying to look innocent but look evil, "You all aren't implying I would corrupt Kakarot here, are you?"

"All of you stop," Goku huffs, "I'm a grown man. I just want to hang out with my best friend, who just lost his ex to another man."

"I am so sad," Vegeta makes a mock sad face.

"Dad can we talk?" Gohan adjusts his glasses over his nose and tilts his head meaningfully.

"Fine," Goku seems younger than his fully mature, adult son.

"Now that better not be about me," Vegeta murmurs mockingly to 18, who while being a former robot, already seems more human than him.

* * *

"Is there a reason I can't spend time with Vegeta?" Goku asks Gohan, who sighs, as if deeply frustrated.

"Dad, you've been with him all evening."

"And?"

"Just don't be alone with him?"

"I am not a child," Goku glares at Gohan, "I raised you."

"I know you did," Gohan says, his tone soothing, "It's just that…"

"What." Goku sounds upset, and in these rare moments of anger, these tiny glimpses, Gohan knows how his father can be so powerful and defeat so many villains and where it all comes from.

It makes sense.

"I don't trust Vegeta."

"He's my friend,"Goku says, looking personally insulted.

"He's a wildcard," Gohan reminds his father, "You know that."

"He's always been there when I needed him," Goku reminds Gohan, "And you know that."

"Dad…"

"No." Goku looks irritated and it's so uncharacteristic, Gohan is a little breathless. "If I want to spend time with my friend you won't stop me!"

"This is bad," Gohan says to Videl, as Goku and a grinning Vegeta leave with Goten and Trunks. "This is bad I can sense it. "This will ruin us. I could tell when mom was going to going to divorce dad and now this."

"Maybe it's nothing." Videl offers, "Calm down hon."

"If I had still had a tail?" Gohan says as Videl brings him a tail, "It would be bristling."


End file.
